


Presents

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: To celebrate one year in which Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other, they send each other presents.Written for April 24: Kwami Visits.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Presents

When Marinette entered her room, she was surprised to see a black blur rush past her. However, before he disappeared, she spoke his name. “Plagg?”

The black cat turned toward her with a forced smile.

“Oh! Hi, Marinette.”

She looked around, confusion lighting her features. “What are you doing here?”

He sighed. “Chat Noir wanted me to give you a present.”

Her eyes flitted to the kwami. “Really?” For some reason, a large smile lit her face. “That’s… wow. I didn’t think he’d remember.”

“You’re kidding me? All he talks about is Ladybug this, Ladybug that. Of course he’ll remember!”

“That’s… really nice. Can you show it to me?”

Plagg shook his head. “I carried that thing the whole way here. You think I want to see it again?”

Marinette grinned. A mischievous twinkle lit her eye. “Not even if I give you an extra helping of camembert?”

Plagg gasped. “Really?”

She nodded. “Really.”

“You really do know how to reach a cat’s heart, Marinette.”

Plagg zipped through the air to Marinette’s bed. She approached him, a weird spring to her step, before her eyes fell on the shirt on her bed.

“Everybody wants to be a Chat?”

She carefully took the note attached to the fabric, and her smile grew as she read his words.

_I thought this would be the purr-fect song for the occasion, milady. One whole year! Who would have thought?_

She shook her head, even if the grin wouldn’t leave her face. “He **really** needs to work on his presents.”

***

The moment Adrien closed the door to his room, Tikki flew out. He blinked at Ladybug’s kwami, before a knowing smile rose to his lips. “She remembered?”

Tikki smiled. “She did.”

His heartbeat quickened. “Did she make me something?”

“It’s here.”

Adrien hesitantly neared her. He didn’t know why his hands were suddenly so sweaty, or why he felt lighter than air. All he knew was that this present was probably the best height of the upcoming year.

When his eyes fell on the black scarf, he couldn’t breathe. It's design was similar to the blue one his father gave him, but the green polka dots on the fabric made it so much better. On it was a small note, Ladybug’s elegant writing stood out to him.

_Dear Kitty,_

_I know we’ve only known each other a year, but I just wanted to remind you how important you are to me. Together, we’re a team. I could never accomplish anything without you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ladybug_

Adrien blinked back the tears in his eyes. He grabbed the scarf and hurried to wrap it around his neck. He could still trace a bit of Ladybug’s scent, like this was made with more work than he dared to hope. It was better than any gift he received, and Adrien couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“Tikki,” he whispered, tears in his eyes, “this present... it's perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what to think of this, but I hope you like it! <3  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
